Operation: Ask A Meister Out
by ADdude
Summary: Marie likes Stein, Spirit likes Kami, and Kami and Stein pretty much hate each other's guts. When the weapons find out they like each other's meister they hatch a plan to help each other's love lives. Art by innocentcinnamonbun on tumblr
1. Chapter 1:If You Choose to Accept It

**Operation: Ask A Meister Out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of it's Elements**

* * *

Chapter 01: If You Choose To Accept

The sounds of lightning crackling and the sound of stones splitting apart filled the air, only to be lost under strange animal roars.

There were also a number of profanities. A lot of profanities.

The city wasn't too far from Death City. Many tourists would often stop there on their way to the Death City. With so many people coming and going, it took them a while to notice the people missing. It wasn't until a few arms and legs showed up in a park that they found out there was a reason to be afraid.

Something was hunting people, tearing them apart to eat. The police and animal control tried their best to stop it, thinking it was exotic animal that had escaped captivity. Not until they saw a police officer torn apart by an invisible beast did they realize their mistake.

They called for DWMA's meisters for help.

Considering this creature's ability to hide they posted a bulletin that only meisters with soul perceptions ability need apply.

Two of the top EAT students just so happened to have that ability and interest in the mission. The office decided to send both teams, assuming that with their skills and numbers they could protect each other and defeat this monster easily.

The issue was that they were also rivals and always trying to one up each other.

Glass shattered as a young man crashed through a window. He grumbled as he got up, a slight cut on his forehead started to bleed. He had a stoic expression on his face, and wore a plan grey uniform with surgery-like stitch pattern.

"Stein!" Nearby a black scythe lay on the floor.

"I'm fine." The stoic young man got to his feet and picked up the weapon.

He caught a glimpse of a teenage blonde girl in a black coat rushing down the street. Anger crept over Stein as he felt his lip twitch and he ran after her.

"Well, at least you nicked it," Kami yelled back. "There's a faint blood trail— I think you got his leg, it's limping."

Stein was certain she was trying to mock him about the small accomplishment.

Kami pulled ahead. Stein was fast, but Kami was faster and more agile. Such was the state of their rivalry: they were equals in as many ways as they were different. Though both were skilled fighters with strong souls. However, Stein had a more flexible soul while Kami had a more creative fighting style.

Kami's grip tightened on the tonfa-like yellow and black hammer.

"Marie?" Kami whispered, "Ready?"

The hammer replied, "We really haven't had a lot of time to practice,"

"True, but we'd have to try it in the field sooner or later. Trust me, I know we can do it."

"Okay, ready."

They spoke as one: "Lightning Rope!"

Tendrils emerged from the end of the hammer and wrapped around the meister's wrist.

Kami clenched her jaw. The technique involved hyper-nerve induction to give the meister a massive boost to her physical capabilities by sending electrical pulses through her body and motor system. This had the potential to be really useful for fighting off opponents stronger and faster than the user, but it could also really mess with the meister's body. If they weren't careful or pressed it too hard, the technique could paralyze her for a few days. Still, as she felt a surge of electricity, Kami rushed forward.

This was the difference between Kami's and Stein's fighting styles. Though Stein was quicker to pick up existing techniques, Kami was making her own path. She made her own techniques and moves, and they were truly impressive.

She reached out with her soul perception, finding the creature's soul easily. Something about its soul was strangely messy, as if three souls had been cobbled together.

Kami had surmised that this creature was some sort of witch experiment. There was nothing to be done for it now, however, as it was hurting people in some sort of berserker rage, hunting and attacking those who were unfortunate enough to get close to it.

She struck the ground with the hammer, and huge pieces of the road jut up around them.

Kami heard the creature bellow as it tripped over the sudden rough terrain.

"It's over," Kami said as electricity crackled off the hammer.

The Hammer Wielding Meister walked towards it, her steps confident and firm. She raised the hammer to end it.

"You're not getting the kill!" Stein ran forwards readying the scythe.

"Huh?" Kami turned, momentarily confused.

Kami barely caught a glimpse of Stein running past her at full speed. He slashed at the beast, intending to kill and prove he was better, but the scythe blade collided with the creature's claw with a clang. They could see souls, but it didn't mean they could see the creature's physical form or where its more dangerous features were. Stein smirk stretched across his face, a deformed joke of a smile.

He pressed forward, intending his scythe to cut through anything, even a monster's razor sharp claws.

"You—" Kami tried to yell out, but pain surged through her body. She had let that special resonance go on for too long, and her muscles began to spasm and clench out of her control.

"Kami!" Marie yelled out.

"Stein!" Spirit shouted, his image appearing in the blade. "We should help them!"

Stein said through gritted teeth, "Not now! I'll slice this thing up then—" He didn't finish his thought as he felt a large tail swing into him with enough force to hurl him backwards and into the other meister. The monster growled and knew it was hurt and hunted so it did the most obvious thing, it ran.

Stein growledis shoulder was dislocated and as much as to he couldn't follow and win in this condition. The other meister was not going to move anytime soon, either.

"You idiots!"

0000

"You idiots!" The woman repeated back at the school's mission deployment office.

Both meisters found themselves sitting before the woman affectionately known as Auntie. She was a large woman who worked as the receptionist in charge of the students missions. She was a skilled fighter and loved kids, so when she retired she took this position to help them even when she was a bit older. She'd decided to follow the meisters on their mission and see how they fared.

Aunty was scolding the meisters. "You are both very strong and skilled, and your weapons are no weaklings either. You both can track souls! This would have been an easy mission for either of you. Together you should have finished it off it off in record time!"

"It was—" Kami tried to interject.

"Don't you start, missy! You were far too reckless. That technique you used does show promise, but using it before it's ready was plain stupid. If you got paralyzed in any other fight, you'd be dead!"

"I had it under control!"

"Really?" Auntie grabbed a rubber ball from her desk. "Catch!"

"Ah—" Kami felt the ball slam into her face. "I wasn't ready."

Auntie picked up a large metal paperweight.

"Okay, I still can't move my arms!" Kami yelled, her arms hanging limply.

Auntie just rolled her eyes before turning to Stein, "You—" She choked on the word. "There is no doubt that you are talented, but you neglect safety and common sense. If your teammate was in no position to fight, you are to pull back and help them flee the fight."

"She's not my teammate," Stein argued.

"I really wasn't," Kami added, a red welt forming on her face where the ball hit her.

"You are both members of this school, fighting whatever evils this world has to show. If you cannot work together then you don't deserve to be in this school."

The words cause the meisters to flinch, but not as much as when Auntie grabbed them both by the scruffs of their shirts and raised them into the air suddenly with her big bear like hands. Both young meisters felt their legs swingging beneath them.

Their weapons outside waited in silence. They had gotten a lecture, but theirs was nowhere near as severe as their meisters'.

"She's really letting them have it." Spirit tugged on the collar of his black uniform.

"Yeah," Marie sighed, her golden eyes looking up to the ceiling. She felt like such a failure: one of her best traits was that she could calm people, but in this cause she got carried away with Kami's crazy plan.

Spirit could relate, he was assigned to Stein to try and help cure some of his worst traits.

The ground shook, the force enough to make the door swing open to reveal their meisters slammed into the floor by Auntie in a move that would make pro wrestlers jealous.

Auntie dusted off her hands and picked up the now unconscious meisters. "Okay, I'm done. I'm going to drop them off at the nurse. You two can go back to your dorms."

"O-okay." The weapons whimpered, afraid of receiving the same treatment. Auntie carried them away.

"Uh," Spirit let out, "You wanna get something to eat?"

"What?" The young and rather short Marie raised a fist. "Don't you try it, Spirit! I'm not going to fall for your flirting! You're not my type! If you even try, I'm going to knock you into the wall."

Spirit took a step back, holding up his hands. "No! I'm not asking you out." He gulped, knowing full well that Marie was capable of following through with her threat. "No, I'm just— I don't want to eat alone. I mean, it's pretty late, and the cafeteria is closed already. I figured you're the same, no one wants to have dinner alone. I know a nice late night dinner."

Marie stared at him, unsure of what to make of what he was saying, but her stomach started to grumble.

A half-hour later, they found themselves at the diner looking at the menu. She was glad it was kinda late and no one from school was around. She didn't want anyone even thinking that she was going out with Spirit.

Marie looked over the menu, glancing over at Spirit every few seconds.

Spirit's eye twitched. "Why do you keep looking at me like that? Like I'm going to bite you!"

Marie flinched. "Well, everyone at school has heard about your track record with girls."

"What?"

"That you flirt with anyone with a people even say you use your own flexible wavelength to hit it off with girls better, that the best way to not fall for you is to always have your guard up."

Spirit was outraged. "You make me sound like I'm some kind of creep!"

"Yeah, that word has been thrown around."

Spirit cringed. "Does everyone think that about me?" He let his head drop to the table. Then he jolted up. "Does Kami think that about me?"

"Well," Marie said, letting the word stretch out a bit, "she hasn't used that word, though she's used other not-pleasant words when describing you."

"She talks about me?"

"Sometimes, I mean, she thinks you have a lot of potential and that it's kinda being wasted with Stein and just the way you don't take anything seriously."

"I do so take things seriously!"

"When it comes to chasing skirts," Marie told him. "That's actually something Kami has said."

Spirit looked at her like she'd just kicked his puppy.

"You look like you're going to cry."

"I'm not going to cry!" Yeah, he was about to cry.

"Wait." Marie looked at him, gears turning in her head. "You care what Kami thinks. Do you like her?"

"What?! No! You like Kami!"

"Well, she's my meister and one of my best friends! Of course I like her."

Spirit looked at her, slowly raising an eyebrow. "Like, like-like her?"

"What? No you perv! We're just friends," Marie said, blushing a little. "Well, there was that thing at that party, but— No! No. No."

"What?"

"You like Kami!" Marie shouted, getting a confused look from their waitress. Marie took a softer tone. "You like Kami."

"Well, what does that matter? You're telling me she thinks I'm a creep."

"Oh! She's never used the word creep." Marie thought back to their previous conversations, trying to think of the most pleasant words. "She might have used the words slime ball and shameless flirt…" She snapped her fingers. "She did say you have pretty hair!"

Spirit perked up. "She thinks my hair is pretty?"

"Yeah, she does, though I think she has a thing for redheads. Her parents came for a visit and took us out for dinner, and the waiter had red hair and she got flustered around him. And she just gushes over that actress with red hair, that one from those movies."

"Okay, I got lost somewhere there." Spirit said. Then a thought struck him, and a devilish grin spread across his face. "I have an idea."

Marie shivered. "Uh, what is this idea?"

"You help me with Kami, and I'll help you with Stein."

It took Marie a moment for those words to sink in, but when they did her eyes bulged. "Whaaaat?"

"Come on, everyone know you have a thing for Stein?"

"What?! No!"

"Everyone knows, everyone has noticed you staring at him during class."

"No! I mean, yeah, Kami had brought it up but— No!" Marie buried her face into hands.

The restaurant staff was starting to give odd they think he was dumping her?

"Don't cry! Please don't cry! This is a good thing!"

Marie looked up. "How?"

"Like I was trying to say, I'm Stein's weapon, and you are Kami's, so we can help each other get closer to them."

"You're going to use me to get at Kami?!"

Spirit looked over to the waitress and cook, who looked ready to smack him for upsetting Marie so much and possibly using her to get another girl. "I wouldn't phrase it like that!" Spirit took a deep breath. "I'm just saying we help each other, maybe telling each other about their meister and helping win them over. Nothing wrong or anything, just try to help set the other one up. I'll help you with Stein, and you can help me with Kami."

"Help?"

"Like, telling me what she likes and how to get closer to her. And I'll do the same with Stein."

Marie was hesitant. It felt a little like betraying Kami's trust, especially since she didn't think Kami was Spirit's biggest fan.

"Trust me! I can get you with Stein, no problem!"

"Deal!" Marie was already shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Work

**Operation: Ask A Meister Out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater or any of it's Elements**

* * *

Chapter 02: Team Work

The next day, the weapons sattogether to try and get their meisters to sit next to them. It didn't work, as the meister sat on opposite ends of the class just to avoid their rival.

As the teacher started his lessons and wrote on the chalkboard, Stein slipped a small scalpel from his pocket and hurled it at Kami. The blade flew right at her face, only to be caught mid-air and quickly flipped around. Without a single hesitation, Kami flicked her wrist and sent it back to Stein. Stein didn't even flinch, they just did it again. This went on and on. When the teacher turned to address the class, Stein quickly slipped it into his sleeve. The teacher turned around, and they continued the routine as Kami began to add her own knives into the throwing fight.

Their fellow classmates looked on, bored, this happened so often the class were used to it.

"Ah," Marie sighed, "this might be harder than I first thought."

"Yeah." Spirit slumped his head.

"I don't know, maybe we should try have lunch together. Kami wouldn't make a fuss over sharing a table."

"Neither would Stein, but you might've seen his lunch." Spirit cringed at the memory of his meister's lunch.

"Well, we can't just give up with one set back."

"Maybe we should try and get them to stand each other first."

"That would be like trying to move a mountain. I'm sure that they wouldn't make it a big deal if we started dating their rival, but we have to get that to happen first."

They spent the rest of the class trying to brainstorm some ideas.

Marie came up with a plan for Spirit. Marie would stall Kami after class, then he would go slip a love note into her locker. Marie helped him write it out, making sure to say sweet things that she knew Kami would like. They figured a simple plan couldn't fail.

Spirit ran out ahead of Stein, telling him he had to use the bathroom, but he went to find her locker. Spirit kissed the envelope and quickly wrote 'To Kami from Spirit,'. He didn't want to risk her thinking it was from someone else. Spirit slipped it into her locker.

"Ah, come on Kami, let's just stop by for a snack. It will be just a minute." Spirit flinched, hearing Marie's voice.

"Marie, it's almost lunch." Kami voice rang clear for Spirit.

Spirit sprinted around the corner to hide.

"Let me just get one of my books," Kami told her as she went for her locker.

Marie internally panicked. Did they give him enough time? She spotted Spirit around the corner giving her the thumbs-up. Marie smiled, returning the gesture.

With a small click, the locker popped open. A letter sat right on her books.

"What's this?" Kami pulled out the letter.

"Oh! My!" Marie said doing her best to sound surprised. "Is that a love note? What a surprise."

Kami looked it over. "It's from Spirit."

"Spirit Albarn? Oh my! What does it say—?" Marie stopped when she heard the sound of paper ripping.

Her eyes bulged as she saw Kami ripping it up and tossing the remains into a nearby trash bin.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Marie yelled.

Kami gave her a confused look. "It's from Spirit. He's a flirt. I did notice him flirting with me before. It means nothing, I'm sure he's given the same letter to a bunch of girls. I'd rather not give it any more time."

Around the corner Spirit was face down on the floor crying. Stein came behind him and looked on in confusion. "Senpai, did you not make it to the bathroom in time?"

Marie felt heartbroken, she put work in that note too. She should have at least read it. She was about to give her a piece of her mind when she spotted something. Kami was blushing a little as she shuffled through her books.

Marie's eyes sparkled there was a little hope left. Kami might have been gruff and tough, but Marie knew she had a soft spot deep inside.

0000

The next day, it was Spirit's turn to try and help out Marie win over Stein. Spirit thought of himself as a man of his word, but he had no idea on how to go about it. Stein never really showed much interest in normal things, mostly just in dissecting things. He had occasionally tried to start some conversations with Stein, but he had never got around to that stuff.

Marie and Spirit talked a little, working out their plan. They met at the cafeteria before classes.

"Okay, so what do you think we should do?" Marie asked her fellow weapon.

"Hm." Spirit rubbed his chin. "Ah, maybe wear a low cut top?"

"What?!"

"Show off the girls a little more." Spirit motioned to her chest. "I mean, you got a nice figure so use it."

Marie was stuttering and blushing wildly. "Ah, that's not what I expected— I mean, I thought you'd help me!"

"This is me helping. I'm going to be honest, Stein is pretty closed off."

"He's shy?" Marie's eyes glimmered.

"Yeah, sure, so you should try and make the first move. Use your feminine wiles, use body language. Be confident and get his attention. That's what every guy wants, a strong confident woman who embraces her sexuality! She owns how hot she is and flaunts it!"

Marie paused. "You really think that will work?"

"Of course! You got a nice pair of boobs, you're cute, plus your blonde, and guys love blondes!"

Marie started to blush and tried to work up her courage. "Okay, when I see him, I'll flirt and—"

"Here he comes!" Spirit pointed to the other end of the room where Stein was walking in.

Marie was blushing and gulped. She forced herself to walk towards him.

Spirit whispered, "Undo some of the buttons."

"Right." Marie pumped her fists, then undid the top buttons on her blouse.

Spirit watched her walk away. "I really hope Stein doesn't dissect her."

Marie walked over to Stein, who was looking at the menu for the day trying to decide what to order. Marie walked over to him and pretended to look at the menu.

Her voice cracked. "Uh, Hi!"

Stein glanced over to her. "Hello."

"So, what looks good for you?"

"I don't know, pancakes maybe."

Marie brushed some hair from eyes, doing her best smolder.

Spirit looked on, confused. "Why is she making duck faces?"

Marie, meanwhile, was doing her best to come off as confident. Marie thought of Kami, who was always so confident, and couldn't help but wonder what her meister would do in her situation. The she pictured Kami and Stein trying to kill each other and decided not to try that. She just tried to focus on the confidence Kami usually showed. The problem was that she just ended up looking sort of angry.

Stein didn't notice it. "I hope they have the maple syrup warm today." Then Stein just walked away to order, leaving being a befuddled Marie.

Marie's eye twitched unsure what to do. Stein hadn't even noticed her.

Luckily for her someone walked over her noticing her. "Morning Marie, you're out early." Kami smiled at her weapon. "Uh, so what's with your blouse? It's more open than you usually have it."

Marie shyly crossed her arms trying to cover herself up. "I was trying a new look, trying to be more confident."

"Oh! Well, you look good. But be careful, you might attract some slime ball." Kami glanced over to where Spirit was looking towards their direction. "Good thing I didn't bother to open that letter."

Marie noticed that and realized that Spirit's prospects were going worse than hers.

"I'm going to get some waffles, want me to order you some?"

"Ah, yeah." Marie shuffled her feet. "I gotta take care of something, order me a plate." Marie started to walk away, "Oh! See if you can get some warm syrup."

"Yeah, warm syrup sounds good."

Marie stomped over to Spirit. "That didn't work! It was so embarrassing."

"How did that happen? Did you show enough cleavage?-"

Marie, in her worked up state, punched Spirit, knocking him down as if her mother told her to. Spirit hit the ground with a loud bang.

People all around looked over. Some looked away as this happened every once in a while. However, they got the attention of their meisters.

Kami rushed over. "Did Spirit mess with you?" Kami was already rolling up her sleeves.

Stein sighed. "Senpai, just how many times have you been warned about this very thing. This is just getting upsetting." Stein shook his head. "Senpai, you really have to stop doing that. People keeping smacking you and that can't be good for you. At this rate we will never be able to turn you into a death scythe."

Both meisters shuddered as a grim specter fell on them. They felt themselves pulled off the ground as Auntie lifted them up by the collars. "It seems your misbehavior is rubbing off on your weapons."

Stein and Kami were polar opposites, but every once in a while opposites can come together.

Both meisters in unison threw Spirit under the bus. "It's his fault!"

Spirit tried to defend himself, but not wanting to state their whole plan, Spirit found himself spouting gibberish. "yeah bah I dous ya and uh."

Auntie just looked at him with an intense stare. "Marie, you might have hit him too hard." She let out a long tired sigh. "There needs to be some way to get it into your head that you need to work together."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

The group turned to a short young girl with bob-cut black hair and thick glasses. It was Yumi Azusa, one of their underclassmen.

"Go ahead Azusa," Auntie motioned for her to continue.

"I've been left in charge of the latest school dance." Azusa had no love for dances, but she understood that her fellow students needed breaks and was fine working on them. "I did have other member of the dance committee to help, but a nasty bug has left the rest bed ridden. I could use help to get everything done in time."

Auntie smiled. "That sounds perfect. Azusa, you are in charge. Make sure they work together."

Azusa pushed up her glasses. A glint of light shone off them making the other four students shuddered.

Everyone knew that Azusa was a strict disciplinarian. And, though small, was a force to reckon with.

0000

It had all started right after their last class. Azusa came for them to make sure none of them tried to run away. Spirit was the only one who did try and run away. He didn't get very far, though. As soon as he tried to bolt down a hallway, he was pinned to the wall by a throwing knife and a scalpel.

Spirit gulped as he looked at Stein and Kami giving him a very scary look.

Kami growled, "You got us into this and you think you can run?"

Stein's eyes grew wide and a grin spread across his lips as he held up a scalpel.

Moments later the group was walking down the hall, following Azusa, in a perfectly straight line. Spirit groaned annoyed. He didn't want to be treated like they were in pre-school.

After a very embarrassing march down to one of the largest rooms in the school, they found everything they needed waiting for them when they arrived.

"Since everyone else is sick," Azusa began, "I need you all to help set everything up in time for tonight."

"All of it?" Marie looked around at the large room and the large pile of decorations.

"Yes," Azusa confirmed. "We couldn't really start decorating earlier. It would have been a bother to the school."

"Sure…" Spirit let his shoulders slump. He was pretty sure the rest of the committee were not sick but faking it to get away from the bossy shrimp.

"Let's get started," Kami groaned.

The group worked diligently on preparations, all for a dance none of them had even thought of actually going to. Marie knew about the dance but didn't have a date or anything, and Kami had no interest in going and she didn't want to go alone. Spirit had actually missed the announcements about the dance, mostly because he was distracted by a certain blonde. Stein just didn't care.

Spirit momentarily wondered if this could be a windfall. Could this be the perfect chance to ask Kami out? He imagined Kami dropping a decoration, both moving to grab it, only for their hands to meet. Then, they would turn to look at each other's eyes, and Kami's face would turn pink with a faint blush. Spirit blushed as he imagined how cute Kami would look.

He looked over to Kami as she cursed under a breath, a terrifying scowl forming on her face. She was mumbling about how this whole thing was a waste of time, how she'd rather be studying or training.

Spirit flinched. He didn't think someone blowing up balloons could look so scary.

Marie had similar thoughts, though she wasn't as hopeful. Marie got that Stein was a bit of loner.

"Marie?" She heard Stein say, "You're just the one I need."

"Need me?" Marie's eyes sparkled as heart throbbed.

"Yes." Stein gestured at some decorations. "I couldn't find a hammer. Do you mind?"

Marie blinked. "Y-yeah, okay." Marie walked over and turned her hand into a hammer. As she reached them, she realized she was far too short to reach the decorations. Then a thought struck her. Maybe Stein would help and carry her.

"I'll get you a step ladder."

Stein's words broke her out of her hopeful fantasy. "Y-yeah! Thanks."

As she heard Steins footsteps, she started to knock her head against the wall. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have hands that turn into hammers, but you decide to use your head," Azusa answered as she passed by.

Marie opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't get words to escape her lips.

0000

This went on for a few hours. After decorating the group stood around as Azusa went over her long check list, making sure that everything was done.

"Yes," Azusa said, "it looks like everything is done."

"Good," Kami sighed. "I can go home and take a nice long bath and finally relax."

"Yes, well," Azusa said, putting the clipboard under her arm, "don't take too long. I need you all here in an hour."

"Wait, what?" Spirit shouted.

"We finished decorating!" Kami objected. "Why—"

"The whole committee is out," Azusa told them. "I also need help during the dance. I thought it was obvious."

"Student chaperons," Stein grumbled.

"Exactly." Azusa adjusted her glasses. "Dress nicely and be here in an hour so we can start the dance."

Both Marie and Spirit found a sense of renewed hope, and they turned to their respective meisters, who looked ready to tear someone apart.

Azusa… Azusa just looked like Azusa. That girl was hard to read.

An hour later, they were there for the last bit of preparation for the dance.

Spirit tried to look like he wasn't trying too hard, just wearing a casual-looking blazer over a nice shirt, but he had force Stein to dress up. In the end, Stein only put on a somewhat clean shirt and a coat that looked like he stitched together.

When they arrived, they found Marie dressed in a lovely gold dress and Kami in a dark green one that Spirit couldn't help but think made her green eyes glimmer. Kami was grumbling to herself, annoyed at being forced to come to a dance. Stein looked on stoically as he stood there waiting for the night to was there waiting for all of them wearing a simple black dress.

Spirit and Marie were trying to be optimistic they got to spend the night with their crushes.

"Alright. Marie, you are in charge of greeting people at the door and taking their tickets. Spirit, you are going to stand by the coatroom taking people's coats and any bags. Kami and Stein, please stay by the refreshments and serve people and just make sure people don't take too much."

Yeah, that hope was pretty dashed.

"Uhm," he said, "maybe it would be better if I'm helping with refreshments. I'm great with people and—"

"No," Azusa interrupted, "that's the very reason why you're in the coat check and Marie is taking tickets. You two are great with people and will get people in a good mood. Kami and Stein are better at logistics. They will keep the lines moving instead of chatting people. Meanwhile, I'll just stay around the dance floor and make sure everything is going right."

"Super!" Marie cheered, a stressed and false smile plastered on her face.

Azusa took that at face value. "Great, I can assume that you two won't cause any trouble handing out snacks."

Stein simply said, "I'll be fine."

"As will I," Kami told her.

There was a tension in the air, almost as if both meisters were silently challenging each other to determine who would be the best at the task.

"Let's do this!" Marie punched the air, trying to muster all the enthusiasm she could. The smile on her face was twitching as she took ticket after ticket. She was devastated as she saw it as the universe keeping her apart from Stein. As the night went on, that smile faltered until the last ticket was taken. She sat outside the room listening to the music.

"Are you okay?" Spirit stepped out and took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

Spirit sighed. "I'm bored. Everyone left their coat and bags. There's nothing to do."

(Actually, there were like five people waiting for someone to get their stuff as they planned to leave early. After ten minutes they just went and got their own stuff.)

"Yeah, no one has shown up here for like half an hour." Marie slumped in her chair. "It's hopeless, every time we try something it fails."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Spirit was ready to give up. "Maybe it's not meant to be."

The doors opened and Azusa stomped out. "Spirit, there you are. We had people getting their own coats since you weren't there." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter anymore. I was looking for you to relieve you." She blinked over at Marie. "Marie, what are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you that could leave after everyone was here? I'll just check everyone as they come in. All the tickets have been collected, correct?"

"I think so."

"So you can go. If you want you can join the others inside."

"The others?" Spirit clung to that word."Stein and Kami should be done soon. If—" Azusa didn't even finish her sentence as the pair had already rushed inside.

"Okay then," Azusa said quietly.

Inside, the dance would soon be over. The pair's hopes hand been raised and crushed a few times over the last few days. Both were very eager to try and grab what seemed like their last chance.

But as they rushed Marie stopped them. "Okay, so what are we going to do? We probably only have one chance at this, and it has to be right."

Spirit paused. "Yeah, if Azusa is letting us all go, Stein is probably going to want to leave right away."

Marie huffed, "There is no other way out of this. We have to be direct! We-"

There was a loud clatter and screams.

Both weapons turned to each other before rushing at full speed into the dance. It got harder as people rushed out of the room in a panic.

The decorations were torn apart, especially the ones near the balcony, almost as if something tore its way through them. There were also a few people thrown around.

Then they heard a loud crack as a table was split apart, seemingly by nothing. Kami jumped back, having torn the bottom of her dress to move more easily. A loud ear-shattering roar filled the air. Kami reached over to a table to pick up a drink on it and tossed its contents in the air.

"There!" Kami yelled as the punch started to drip over a transparent, glassy figure. It was still hard to make out the shape, but there were sharp teeth and claws.

"Stein!"

"Got it!" Stein rushed in and slammed his palm into the creature. Sparks shot off his soul's wavelength as it struck forcing the beast back.

Auntie rushed in, delivering a strong kick to the creature's side that slammed it into a wall, which cracked. The invisible beast let out an angry growl.

"Thats the monster we were fighting!" Spirit yelled out. "What is doing here?"

"Senpai," Stein sighed, "didn't you read the documents they gave us?"

"The school thinks its an experiment made by a witch." Kami stared down the invisible monster. "It was a weapon, something sent out to target people. It just didn't have a target, so it hunted prey like a wild animal."

"And since we attacked it," Stein continued, "We've been designated as targets."

"It must have been licking its wounds and tracking us all the way back here." Kami cracked her knuckles as she readied for a prolonged fight. Her eyes darted around, trying to use the precious few seconds they had to calculate a plan, to take in their environment. Being in a room worked for them, as it was a more enclosed space that made it harder for the monster to flee. It also meant they were somewhat trapped, and they weren't invisible. She noticed how the last of the punch was dripping off its body, they had been taken by surprise at first, and they could use soul perception— or they could if there weren't so many people and so many souls to distract them.

Kami looked around again. There were many meisters and weapons ready to help and fight.

"Auntie," Kami cringed, "Please get everyone out of here."

Stein shook his head. "As much as I hate to agree with her, she's right. Too many people here to get in the way, and most can't see its soul."

"And too many people to get in the crossfire." Kami forced up a smirk. "Besides this is still our mission."

Auntie gave out a small chuckle. "Everyone fall back." She motioned to the other teacher chaperons to evacuate the dance floor. "We'll keep guards outside just in case. Call us if you need help."

As soon as that was said, the monster lunged at the meisters. They quickly struggled to fight it off.

"I think it has two heads!" Kami yelled as she grabbed it by a neck.

"Yes!" Stein agreed as his hand grabbed what felt like some sort of snout.

"It has a beak!" Kami had her arms around its neck as she felt a beak snap at her.

Auntie was helping people leave. "Go help them!" she barked at the stunned weapons.

They rushed in to help but couldn't as the creature with the strength of bucking bronco bucked back both meisters before they could. The meisters tumbled to the ground, and the beast was ready to take advantage of the situation. It went in for the kill, but let out a loud pained screech as Spirit's scythe blade tore into its side.

"Get away from them!" Marie yelled out, her fist turning into a hammer and slammed into the creature.

It bellowed out in pain as the last attacks ripped it away from the blade. It howled in pain as blood began to drip out.

It forced itself onto its feet. The programming its creator gave it had made its mind focus solely on the target, even ignoring pain. It was meant to be a weapon, something sent to kill a target savagely and unseen. Its killer intent radiated off it in waves, and as the room emptied, leaving only them and the monster, it was almost suffocating.

Kami got up and rushed towards her weapon, and Stein followed suit. The beast roared and rushed towards them. Kami reached for Marie but the invisible thing reached them and slammed into them. The four them were tossed around and split apart. The room seemed to be spinning, and Spirit was having a bit of problem breathing, which he soon realized was because someone was on top of him.

"Hi!" Spirit's voice broke as he realize Kami had fallen on him during that last attack.

On the other side of the room, Stein had actually fallen on Marie.

"Uh, mind getting off me?" Marie grumbled.

Stein quickly complied, getting up and ready to fight.

Kami jumped to her feet and off of Spirit. The air was still, filled only by the noise of breathing. The beast's breath was a little more labored, but that wouldn't stop it. The fight would soon before over and one side would be dead. There was no other way around it.

The silence was broken when the creature sprinted at them, the floor beneath it tearing apart as it did.

They could count the seconds left by the beats of their hearts, precious few seconds left before the creature reached them.

The creature's soul was a ball of chaos and swirling madness, twisted with some dark magic. They tried to get closer to each other but the monster turned its gaze towards them. They realized it could only follow one had to stay in place so they knew exactly where it would be. As Stein surmised, it would be their best chance to finally put it down and rectify their mistakes.

They had to, Kami thought as she thought about all the people who had died to it and how many more would follow. She tried not to think of how many must have died between the last time they faced it and now.

This had to end here.

They both reach out their hand searching for their weapon, their very souls beckoning them. "Transform!"

Rivals they were, but they were on the same page, and in tandem they moved to attack. They both felt a hand take theirs, and the swirling light that followed a weapons transformation shone in their peripheral vision as they both stared down the invisible threat.

They barely registered it at first, but they had the wrong weapons. Kami was now holding a scythe, and Stein was now holding a hammer. They fell so quickly in step, it was almost like they had been doing this for years. Their souls connected, and their hearts started to beat in time.

Energy crackled off the edge of Spirit's blade and lightning started to surrounded the demon hammer. Both meisters took a step forward together as the monster reached for them.

The next second, it was all over and a body hit the floor.

With a shimmer the body became visible. It was an oddly cobble together mess that was now missing its heads. One head had been wolf-like but was pulverized with one good blow. The other head had been sliced off. It tumbled to the floor a second later, and it looked like it been some sort of oversized falcon head. Its body looked to be one of a chameleon but at the size of a large bull. Its feet were a chameleons with the addition of some large claws.

"Kami!" Marie transformed back into a human. Spirit followed her lead. "Kami!" Marie repeated, "You're hurt! Your neck!"

Kami touching her neck and felt a trail of blood. "Huh? I must have gotten it during the fight."

"Don't worry, it looks like a flesh wound." Stein waved off their concern.

"I think I saw a first aid kit in the closet. Let's get it!" Spirit, without thinking, grabbed Kami's hand and pulled her away.

Stein, unconcerned, started to look over the dead body. He marveled at the technique used to stitch together, maintain, and alter the various animal part. He had thought of such things before, though he had never actually tried it. The process itself was interesting but he saw no real merit to doing it. Still, he was tempted to dissect it right now to see how they had managed some of the more complicated features.

Marie stood nearby to look at him. Stein was expressionless as always, Marie did notice a glimmer in his eyes. She had always had a feeling about it, but when they resonated, she felt it, a deep almost feverish passion laid deep inside him. She loved that hidden passion and how he could see how things worked at such an ease.

Stein blinked. "You don't have to stay here."

"Oh. Ah, do you want me to leave? I must be distracting."

"No, no at all. I just assumed you wanted to go to Kami and make sure she was fine."

"I've been with Kami for a while. She's taken a few hits in that time. I trust her to know when she's taken too much." She gulped. "Well, most of the time." She turned to Stein. "But if I'm bothering you, I'll leave."

"No, not really. In fact… in fact I find your presence very …calming." He cleared his throat. "When I resonated it was more so. It eased me and made it easier to think. I appreciate your presence."

A smile spread across Marie's face. "Well if you don't mind me staying here."

Marie understood that Stein was closed off. She felt it, she wouldn't try and tear down his barrier, but maybe she could stay with him until he felt like taking it down himself. She was patient. She could wait.

Spirit had forced Kami to sit on a chair while he tended to the cut on her neck. "Just sit still." He applied some disinfectant from the first aid kit. Finally, he added a bandage to cover it.

"You didn't have to do this."

"You were bleeding from the neck! Are you sure you don't want to go see the nurse?"

"I'm fine, I've gotten worse injuries."

"That doesn't mean you can just ignore them."

"It's fine," Kami said softly, pushing his hand away from her cut.

Their hands lingered for a moment, before Kami pulled it away.

"Kami…" Spirit whispered. "Ah, we worked well together. I mean, it was— I don't know. We just clicked and-"

"No," Kami interrupted. Spirit couldn't see her eyes as her bangs covered them. "I know what you are trying to do. But it's not going to work. You flirt with every girl in the school…. and that's not going to work with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to fall for it. Stop trying to play with my feelings and give up. I'm not going to be another notch on some belt for you."

"That's not what I want!" Spirit yelled. "I like you, I really like you. I've been trying to ask you out, and every time I try something goes wrong."

Maybe it was curiosity, but Kami used her soul perception and looked at his soul, and to her surprise he was telling the truth. "You're telling the truth?!"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Well, it's hard not to. Why would you like me?"

"Why not? You're determined, you're cute, you're one of smartest and best meisters in the school. You're super talented and— Spirit paused when he saw her blushing. "… you're so cute."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kami said, flustered. "I really don't know how to handle this."

Spirit smiled. "I really mean it. I do like you. I know I have a reputation in school, but I really do like you. I want to go on a real date with you and…"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes!"

"I guess a date wouldn't be too bad." Spirit smiled at her words. Kami continued, "You have to stop flirting with other girls, and other stuff. If you want to date me, well, we have to take our time together and just see how things go."

Spirit continued to smile. "I promise I'll stop flirting with other girls. Don't worry, I'm going to be an awesome boyfriend!"

"Be sure that you do." Kami looked away, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Spirit took her hand and gave it a long squeeze. Kami smiled slightly and decided to trust him. Her heart beat, and for a short moment, she was happy and felt that the future would be bright.

* * *

Author's **Notes:** Okay **, this was a story I wouldn't have thought up but thanks for Innocentcinnamonbun who help come up with the idea for reverb. I hope you guys liked it and go check out** inno's **art for it. And special thanks to Sounofez for helping me beta this story the last minute. As always my comma work is terrible but they really helped me out with that and** run-ons **. So if you liked it please leave a review telling me what you think**.

* * *

Beta **fez:** i **had fun reading it, and** i **hope others will too.**


End file.
